Cambio de cuerpos
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Em…este fanfic es un poco raro ya que trata de un cambio de cuerpos, hay ciertas lecciones sobre la amistad, el amor, etc. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kazue Kato. Advertencia: Leve Incesto -Creo-, Abuso, Humor everywhere, etc.
1. Un dia Normal?

Capitulo 1: Un día…¿Normal?

Neko P.O.V

Me desperté a las 8:00 de la mañana, no sé qué día es hoy solo recuerdo que estaba en mi habitación –o eso era lo que creía yo- cuando me levante de mi cama me sentía más bajita y eso que yo soy alta…que me está pasando?

-Como sea-Pensé-Me voy a lavar la cara y los dientes, sino voy a llegar tarde para ir a clases-

Salí de mi habitación, camine al baño…entre, me acerque al lavamanos para lavarme la cara con agua fría. Nisiquiera me mire al espejo, escuche la puerta abrirse y era Rin.

-Ohayo-Me saludo Rin sin verme

-Holi-Dije yo, me quede estática mirando a Rin ¿acaso esa era yo? Y…¿desde cuándo imito la voz de Rin? Un momento, si Rin está en mi cuerpo eso quiere decir que yo…levante la mirada al espejo, vi que estaba en el cuerpo de Rin.

-Qué pasa?-Me pregunto Rin mirando el espejo y ve que está atrapado en mi cuerpo-C-Como paso esto…?-

Me ve y los 2 pegamos un grito de terror por lo que estaba pasando.

Rin P.O.V

Que me paso? Porque estoy en el cuerpo de Neko? Debe ser un sueño…si! Eso debe ser pero si es un sueño debería despertar ahora mismo.

-Neko…-La llame y me mira-Que nos paso?-

-No lo sé-Dijo Neko-Creo que intercambiamos cuerpos pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo paso-

-Intenta recordar como cambiamos de cuerpos-Le dije, Neko empezó a recordar.

-Ya se, recuerdas la misión de anoche?!-Me pregunto Neko-Tuvimos que pelear contra un demonio que cambiaba los cuerpos de las personas, no es así?-

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo-Le respondí empezando a recordar lo que paso, de repente tocan la puerta y entra Yukio.

-Nii-San, Neko…que hacen? Es tarde y hay que ir a clases-Nos regaño mi hermano.

-Lo siento Sempai-Se disculpo Neko dentro de mi cuerpo-Estaba hablando con Rin-

-Nii-San, estas bien?-Pregunto Yukio acercándose a Neko

-Si, sempai! Estoy bien! Soy yo! Neko-Dijo Neko abriendo un poco los ojos y señalándose.

-No juegues conmigo Nii-San, apúrense que se hace tarde para ir a la escuela-Dijo Yukio, sale del baño y nos deja solos.

-Sempai…-Neko bajo la mirada y luego me ve-Rin, Yukio-Sempai no se dio cuenta de que era yo, porque no me reconoce?-

Yo solo me encogí de hombros por respuesta.

* * *

Después de desayunar los 3 amigos fueron juntos a la escuela como hacían todos los días, Neko estaba preocupada cosa que noto Rin.

-Neko, que pasa?-Le pregunto Rin

-Em, tengo un poco de miedo Rin…que pasara con los chicos?-Pregunto Neko-No van a creer que cambiamos de cuerpos.

-Van a pensar que tenemos un cambio de personalidad repentino-Dijo Rin-Eso es todo-

-No lo sé, ellos no son tan tontos en cualquier momento van a sospechar-Dijo Neko asustada por lo que podría pasar si sus amigos los descubrían.

-Crees que debamos decirles?-Pregunto Rin en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

-No nos van a creer pero debemos intentarlo-Dijo Neko un poco animada, sin decir nada mas los 2 entran a la escuela siguiendo a Yukio.


	2. Diferentes cuerpos y personalidades

Capitulo 2: Diferentes cuerpos, diferentes personalidades.

Rin P.O.V

Ya en la escuela sentí que el miedo y los nervios me mataban, que pasaría si los chicos no me reconocían cuando hablara? Y qué pasaría con Neko?

-Estas nervioso Rin?-Me pregunto Neko-No pasa nada…-

-Tienes razón Neko-Le dije mirándola-Todo va a estar bien…no pasa nada-

-Bueno, hay que entrar a clases-Dijo Neko, los 2 entramos al salón, nadie noto ningún cambio ni nada raro.

-Hola Neko, Hola Rin-Nos saludo Shiemi

-Hola Moriyama-san-Le devolvió el saludo y yo solo le sonreí pero ella parecía confundida.

-Rin, desde cuando me llamas así?-Pregunto Shiemi-Solo Neko me llama Moriyama-san-

-Es…es que…-Trato de explicar Neko

-Es que nosotros…-Trate de ayudarla a explicar pero no podía.

Neko P.O.V

Quería contarle a Moriyama-san que Rin y yo sufrimos un cambio de cuerpos pero justo en ese maldito momento llego uno de los profesores y tuvimos que tomar nuestros lugares.

Las clases continuaron como si nada, un rato después saque un cuaderno y me puse a dibujar porque estaba aburrida.

-Que haces?-Pregunto Rin

-Dibujo-Le respondí un poco desinteresada

-No hagas eso-Me quita el cuaderno-Quieres que los demás sospechen? Yo no sé dibujar Neko-

-Si quieres te enseño-Dije a modo de broma

-No gracias-Me respondió

-Era una broma, no te enojes-Le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo un poco fuerte.

-Oigan chicos-Pregunto Shima-Se encuentran bien? Han estado actuando raro toda la mañana-

-Sí, estoy…estamos bien Shima-san-Dije sonriéndole un poco…que estoy haciendo? Yo nunca me comporto así con él!

-Me alegra oír eso de ti Rin-Dijo Shima-Me sorprende que sepas imitar la voz de Neko-Chan, cuánto tiempo te tomo hacer eso?-

En serio?! Soy Neko! Que acaso no te das cuenta?! Que tengo que hacer para convencerlo a él y a Yukio-sempai?

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo Neko y Rin se sentaron con los compañeros de su curso. El día paso rápidamente, nadie había sospechado nada. Sus compañeros creían que uno imitaba la voz del otro, no que era un cambio de cuerpos. Pero había una persona que no pensaba lo mismo, esa persona era Shiemi.

Las clases terminaron como si nada pasara y todos volvieron a sus casas, Rin y Neko tuvieron que volver juntos porque la gente sospecharía de ellos al oír su voz y sus diferentes reacciones **_(Autora: voy a dejar claro otra vez que esos pasamos por un cambio de cuerpo) _**

Neko P.O.V

Tengo suerte de que nadie haya sospechado de mi ni de Rin, solo piensan que estamos haciendo un juego o una especie de imitación uno con el otro xD aunque…no lo puedo negar, si llego a volver a mi cuerpo un día de estos quiero hacer algo así jejeje.

-Nadie sospecho nada Neko-Me dijo Rin

-Si, por ahora estamos a salvo pero…aun me preocupa Yukio-Sempai-Le dije yo haciendo el gesto de llevarme el dedo pulgar a mis labios como L de Death Note.

-Porque te preocupa Yukio?-Me pregunto Rin mirando mi manera de pensar

-Por nada, me preocupa que se pueda llegar a confundir y…-intente no asustarme ante lo que iba a decir-y piense que yo soy tú y tu eres yo…-

-Porque se va a confundir Neko? Mi hermano es inteligente no creo que se equivoque con eso-Respondió Rin-No va a pensar algo así, tranquilízate-

-Oke como tu digas pero eso no me deja tranquila-Dije un poco asustada-No del todo…-

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Neko se fue a hacer sus tareas. Estaba por ir a su habitación pero Rin la detuvo.

-Hey-La llamo Rin-A partir de ahora yo voy a estar ahí, recuerdas?-

-Ah! C-cierto jejeje me olvide que yo soy tú y tu eres yo-Respondió Neko riéndose nerviosamente. Dejo que Rin entrara a su habitación ella se fue a la que el compartía con Yukio-Sempai. Neko se sentía un poco incomoda de tener que compartir la habitación con un amigo y peor…un chico que era su sempai! Por alguna extraña razón sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo –O lo que se supone que era su cuerpo-

-Que paso Neko?-Le pregunto Rin asomado a la puerta de su "habitación" al ver a su mejor amiga temblando

-Nada…pensé algo pero no es agradable lo que pensé y me dio un escalofrío, solo me vienen cuando algo malo va a pasar-Respondió Neko sin mirarlo.

Neko entro a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue hacer la tarea, conociendo a su mejor amigo ella sabía que él no hacía nada pero ella no era así –bueno a veces-. Unas horas mas tarde ya casi había terminado su tarea, se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Debe ser Rin-Pensó Neko pero su idea cambio de golpe al ver a su sempai delante de ella-S-Sempai?! Es decir…Yukio?-

-Buenas noches Nii-san-Le respondió el chico de lentes a la Otaku-Hiciste tus deberes?-

-C-Claro que si-Respondió Neko feliz.

-No te creo-Yukio se acerco al lugar en el que Neko estaba sentada-Estoy seguro de que te pasaste la tarde leyendo mangas…no es así?-

-No! De verdad hice mis tareas Sem…Yukio-Dijo Neko recordando que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y debía actuar como tal (Autora: Tampoco es para exagerar)-No me crees? Entonces míralo por ti mismo-

-Más vale que no me mientas Nii-san-Yukio se acerca al lugar donde Neko estaba sentada haciendo sus tareas –Mejor dicho las de Rin-.

-De verdad crees que estoy mintiendo?-Pregunto Neko con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Yukio tomo las cosas de la Otaku y se puso a ver si lo que decía era verdad. Era verdad, casi toda la tarea estaba hecha.

-Nii-san, estoy sorprendido…me hiciste caso por una vez en tu vida y hiciste la tarea-Dijo Yukio sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Oye, yo siempre te hago caso Sem…es decir, Yukio-Le contesto Neko cruzándose de brazos un poco molesta por la actitud de su sempai.

-Claro que no-Dijo Yukio sonriéndole y acercándose un poco a ella, cosa que hizo que Neko se asustara-Siempre discutes conmigo cuando te digo que hagas la tarea pero hoy me escuchaste…te felicito Nii-san-

-C-Cállate Baka-Neko se estaba avergonzando, su sempai nunca era así con ella y menos con Rin ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Por cierto-Pregunto Yukio sin dejar de mirarla-Que hace Neko abajo en la cocina?-

-WHAT?!-Neko se levanta chocándose sin querer con su sempai, se disculpo y de nuevo lo miro a los ojos-Estoy en…es decir, ella está ahí?!-


	3. Hay una solucion

Capitulo 3: Hay una solución

Neko P.O.V

Sali de la habitación, baje al comedor del edificio en el que vivo con mi mejor amigo Rin y Yukio-Sempai. Llegue a la cocina y encontré a Rin.

-Rin!-Grite enojada-Que rayos estás haciendo?-

-Hola Neko-Me saludo Rin con su típica sonrisa de siempre haciendo que me molestara un poco

-Hola, vuelvo a preguntarte…que estás haciendo?-Le pregunte un poco molesta. Mire hacia atrás esperando a que Yukio no viniera hasta aquí para ver qué pasaba.

-Solo estaba cocinando Neko-Respondió Rin-Te molesta?-

-No, solo que…eso es raro, para mí ya que yo no sé cocinar-Le dijo la Otaku avergonzada por su pregunta.

-Te puedo enseñar si quieres, solo si tú me enseñas a dibujar-Le propuso su mejor amigo. Pero Neko negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias, para eso prefiero que me enseñe mi mama-Mintió Neko-Eeeh…S-Si me disculpas será mejor que termine con mi tarea, es decir tu tarea-

-Está bien-

Neko salió de la cocina, para su mala suerte se encontró con Yukio. Ella se asusto un poco y casi grita pero supo contenerse. Cerró los ojos y los abrió, miro a su sempai seriamente.

-Que quieres sem…es decir, Yukio?-Pregunto Neko

-Fuiste a ver qué estaba haciendo Neko?-Pregunto Yukio sin saber que su amiga estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Si-Respondió ella-No le pasó nada malo, está bien-

-Ok, solo quería saberlo-Le dijo Yukio-Por cierto…te felicito por hacer tu tarea Nii-san-

-Jeje-Neko solo se reía-G-Gracias se…Yukio-

Neko P.O.V

No pude decir nada mas, sentí que mi sempai me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se separo y me sonrió, no escuche lo que me dijo, se fue dejándome sola y estática en mi lugar. Enseguida reaccione.

-W-WTF?!-Dije en un estado de shock-Q-Que rayos le pasa a Yukio-sempai?! P-Porque me beso en la mejilla? El no es así-

-Yukio debe pensar que tu eres yo y yo soy tu-

Me voltee y vi a Rin, puse mi cara seria otra vez.

-T-Tu no viste nada así que cállate, no sabes lo que paso hace unos segundos-Le dije un poco enojada cruzando los brazos.

* * *

Al día siguiente en clases. Neko y Rin volvieron a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, nadie sospechaba ningún cambio en ellos como el día anterior…nadie? No! Solo Shiemi notaba un cambio de actitud en ellos. Algo había pasado e iba a descubrir que era.

En clases, Neko se dedico a tratar de prestar atención mientras que Rin…bueno, aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de Neko no iba a prestar atención en clases, el haría lo que hace siempre, dormirse o distraerse en las mismas.

-Em…S-Sensei-Hablo Shiemi para llamar la atención del profesor.

-Que pasa Moriyama?-Pregunto el profesor mirándola

-P-Podría h-hablar con Rin y Neko en privado? Necesito decirles…algo importante-Respondió ella un poco nerviosa. Neko y Rin la miraron con cara de "WTF?"

-Sí, puedes hablar con ellos pero después vuelvan a clases-Le dijo el profesor

-Arigato Sensei-Le agradeció Shiemi, se acerco a donde estaban Rin y Neko y con un movimiento leve en la cabeza les pidió a ambos que salieran del salón para hablar.

* * *

Por fin! POR FIN MOTHERF*CKER!

Despues de muchas semanas ocupada haciendo las tareas de la escuela, me volvio la inspiracion para seguir con este fanfic :D

En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo...dejen reviews y todo eso

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
